kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tadano Hitoshi/Ragtag Hustle KanColle Edition - Spring 2017 Event Edition - A Frosty End to Spring
='Ragtag Hustle KanColle Edition - Spring 2017 Event Edition - A Frosty End to Spring'= Hibi--Verniy reporting. After two seasons of operations the Commander decided to open up event reports for us to write again (the last being his wi--Haruna writing the operation logs), citing his ever growing list of errands outside the naval base as the reason he missed reporting about the two last major operations we have been in. ... Somehow for this time around I got the task of doing it. Well by the time I wrote this we were mostly done with our portion of the operations and are training the two new intakes from this operation - Taiyou and Okt--now that reminds me, she must've been the reason I got the task. Despite not participating the party for the final battle when I should have though. After a relatively painless encounter with the Submarine Princess (it seems the Abyssals love sending her to our slaughterhouses every season) the second operation area is making the Commander crack quite a bit... actually, scratch that. It seems even with the minor setback it is actually getting in the Commander's way for pressing matters outside the naval base that his next orders were... Admiral: "Ladies, for now, let us finish the cleanup a little bit faster this time. I have urgent matters that need my attention outside the base. That also goes without saying that I will be away from the base for quite sometime again for these matters. I am sorry, therefore after this let us resume with activities on our normal days regardless whether I am inside the base... or not." From what I see some shipgirls are certainly unhappy with his continued need to be absent from the naval base, especially Haruna. Some others I shall not name has been... discreetly going into places for some, uh, "self-administered relief." I guess they got quite the exposure to human libido all thanks to lingering thoughts that make up their shipgirl spirits... anyway, now is not the time to dwell on that, time to move on to the rest of the operation. -- 'Fleet, Assemble! To the Hitokappu Bay Anchorage' Hello, it's me again, your ever so unreliable narrator for the operation logs for this season, Hibi-- I mean, Beppu. ... Just kidding, Verniy speaking. ... Did I manage to make it funny? Sorry if it wasn't. Anyway, come the second operation - landing at Hitokappu - was annoying as ever. That damn Heavy Cruiser Princess just plain refused to be sent back to the Davy Jones' locker. This irritated the Commander enough that he refused to follow the front lines anymore after we finally finished that Princess off... and it was almost sunrise when we finished and he was grumbling about needing to run outdoor errands for a day straight afterwards, and decided that we do nothing but clean-up from that point onwards. After the chaotic mission that was Hitokappu, though, the cleanup missions ended up feeling a bit too trivial the Commander soon regretted not going after the enemy Abyssals that were slightly weakened after the forward lines that broke through, instead opting to wait before telling us to unleash the full brunt of our heavy hitters on the stragglers. I think rather than joining this operation he needs some catharsis-based therapy like punching bags with the enemy Princesses' image on them. He may have that deadpan face as his default expression but he is rather expressive - while still being deadpan. I wonder why some bigger shipgirls find that adorable, though. -- 'Fleet, Head out! Reinforce the Northern Defense Line!' The third operation in our itinerary, this operation actually had us accomplishing three phases into this: transport missions, transport missions while knocking some enemy escort fleets around, and beating the main enemy fleet guarding this area up. Needless to say, the Commander is least impressed with what the General Headquarters is telling us shipgirls and fleet commanders on what to do. Not wanting to waste anymore time on it the Commander had one simple instruction: Admiral: "Since we have intel on the enemy's armor and how to break it let's get it done before they can even get to know our names and by the time we meet them we are going to make them enjoy some brutal knocks to their heads without knowing why." Commander, that is a very Inazuma-like face you are making there... or rather I should say, "Plasma." To cut it short, we indeed did not hold back any punches and before we realize it, Kirishima-san and Hiei-san had made a very quick work of the already weakened enemy flagship, pulverizing her before the sun can even make it to the top of our heads. -- 'Interception! Protect of the Warrior Spirit' Fourth operation in the itinerary. The Commander is not going to deal with taking his time for this one either. We choose to travel via the Western route and to our surprise the enemy flagship, the Northernmost Landing Princess were pretty manageable by our fleet more than we could against the enemies getting in our way towards her. Probably thanks to our AA defense Queen doing her good work our slaughtering elimination of the enemy fleet was pretty smooth. -- 'The Northern Witch' Not wanting to waste any more time knowing he will need to head out for a long time, the Commander quickly ordered a fleet to be assembled for our next operation. What did not occur to him, though, due to the insufficient intel on his part, he sent out our strongest fleet in what basically amounted to a scouting mission over the area. The fuel and ammunition cost for it was great, though he soon realized his mistake and reordered the fleet to start attacking the one nemesis he would normally would just meet with a bored face if not for one thing - apparently the Battleship Princesses are very fond of him and so is the Aircraft Carrier Princess waiting to ambush our fleets on our way to meet the former. Knowing these, Akagi and Kaga were very aggressive with their CAP, and to an extent so did Unryuu, much to the surprise of Aquila who was acting as the flagship at that time. After much toiling, we basically went and destroyed the mechanism that is keeping their armor up and sure enough, everyone was cracking their fists right after that. I also realized some sort of a pattern for the Abyssals in this operation - I can see some kind of an evolution trait where they become more powerful the more they take on human forms. I cannot really ignore the suspicion that the Escort Princess was not one of the most recent and most advanced iteration of the Light Carrier Nu-Class abyssal ship we fought in the areas previously... would they evolve even further? This little suspicion of mine somehow had more credibility after we received reports that an even more powerful Abyssal appeared after we took down the Battleship Princess around the same areas. I suppose there is more to how the Abyssals evolve into stronger forms. ... Even so, the two girls I know of here sure received one hell of a growth spurt while spending some time as Abyssals. Oh by the way I don't know how but it seems Teruzuki is much calmer and stable now than compared to the first time we picked her up where she sometimes went into a daze and her thousand-yard stares somehow point towards the Commander's general direction. Did the Commander do something? Anyway. Northern Water Princess. The abyssal Princess identified by intelligence after the takedown of the Battleship Princess around the area. Sensing a difficult final battle ahead of us, the Commander made his move and reassembled our strongest fighters once more. Yamato, Iowa, Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Taihou and Saratoga. These six make up the bulk of our fighting force, at least for the main fleet anyway. Once again, Abukuma leads the escort fleet, accompanied by Kasumi, Teruzuki, Kiso, Nachi and Haguro. I should've suspected how familiar I was with this particularly new Abyssal making her appearance around the waters. Part of her rigging sports a Russian look on it, and I could've sworn I have seen these guns sometime during my life with the Sov-- I mean, the Russians. ... I was going to write about our encounters with her much more dramatically however it seems looking at how fast we did her in made me run out of ideas. Well, turns out her armor was still damaged from our wrecking of it, plus we did make quite a quick work against them, so that Northern Water Princess went down in no time at all. Gangut: "So, you're the Admiral. Hmph. Lead ship of the Gangut class, Gangut. You've got a good look. Alright." So it was her. ... Say, did I even remember you at all? Gangut: "Oh, so you're here as well, little one. ... What, you don't remember me you say? Hmph... same goes to you, little one." Well, nothing much I can say here, no harm intended. Her pride as an individual is quite on a level by itself, and it is kind of off-putting for our Commander here who seems to like battleships for whatever reason he has. Well, former comrade, I just hope you be careful of them. The battleships here basically reciprocate the Commander's attention on them, and aren't afraid to send you flying if you get too high up on your horse when talking to him... especially Haruna. Well then. I guess this is where my report ends. Time to wrap this up and hand this over to the Commander. Until we meet again... до свидания (do svidaniya). -- 'A Certain Battleship's Second Remodel' A few days before Admiral: "Nagato-''san''. I believe I saw something worth of interest to you while going around the headquarters." Nagato: "Mnh? Something... worth of my interest?" Mutsu: "Oh my, Admiral, it sure has been a while since you last greeted us. This Onee-''san'' is getting really lonely, you know." Admiral: "Figures... There has been so many things going on that I sometimes forget you two were around in this base... sorry." Mutsu: "If you want to make up for all the times you forget about us, probably a date or two would be nice~" Nagato: "Small talk aside, what is it that you said 'is worth my interest' just now?" The Admiral takes his tablet device, and shows to Nagato an image. Nagato and Mutsu look at the picture, almost squinting, and slowly an expression of surprise colors their faces. Nagato: "That image... is that... me?" Mutsu: "You look somewhat different in this picture..." Admiral: "This was previewed by the Headquarters to us Admirals during my last visit there, they have prepared for you a blueprint... for your next remodel." Nagato and Mutsu: "!!!!" Nagato: "R-really!? For me!? ... Er, ehem...!! If this is true, then it is a time for us to be alive. It would be a joyous occasion, my chest is pounding with excitement for this news." Mutsu: "My, oh my. Congratulations, Nagato." Admiral: "Likewise here." Nagato: "Hah, ahahaha! So it will soon be a time for me to shine, huh! Come, Admiral, let us partake in Mamiya's offerings as celebration!" Admiral: "Quite happy for it, aren't you." Nagato: "Hahaha, but of course! Come, let's go!" The two then leave for the mess hall. Mutsu: (If I get my remodel, too, will you remember me again, I wonder... sigh.) -- Present time Kasumi: "All right, here's the report. To summarize: the operation went smoothly, better than what we could expect." Admiral: "Thank you." Sakawa: "Pyaaa! Sakawa is number one!? Yay~! Count on Sakawa next time as well!" Admiral: (nonchalantly petting Sakawa's head) "All right, good work for the missions, good girl, good girl." Sakawa: "Ehehehe ♪" Nagato: "Hmph... to do my part to allow for such a heartwarming scene like this, my chest is overflowing with calming warmth. Well, Admiral, surely this is a sign that I should participate in more operations to come!" Admiral: (nonchalantly) "Well, for starters, your fuel and ammunition consumption are starting to edge closer between Yamato's and Iowa's so I will have to exercise more restraint in letting you go on these--" Nagato: (flinches) "U-urk...!!" Admiral: "Despite being the first battleship to be able to carry all forms of Daihatsu landing crafts, the cost of sending you to expedition to supervise the destroyers would outweigh the gain we get from expeditions so that's a no-no as well--" Nagato: (flinches further) "Gununu..." Admiral: "Oh by the way we have two more places to go around the naval base's surrounding waters so while I'd love to keep you around, Nagato-''san'', unfortunately I cannot let you sortie into these other areas we're going to sortie into [ in-game context: 1-5 and 1-6 ] so, yes--" Nagato: "Stop! Stop right there!! Give it a rest already!! I understand so please don't damage this frail maiden's heart any more!!!" Admiral: "Oh my, excuse me-- Well, Choukai-''san'', so this is the Naga'mon'-''san'' that I'm supposed to know, is she--" Choukai: "Ye~s ♪" Nagato: "... Damn you, Choukai... did you make him plan this firsthand...!?" Choukai: "Oh dear, Nagato-''san'', it would not be nice to accuse me like that~. These missions were from Headquarters and we discussed how to best do this and it seems for the first half you did contribute greatly like I expected you will~." Nagato: (leaving the office, in a whiny tone) "And to think I played right into your hands... uuurrgghhh... I will remember this, you evil spectacles lady...!" -- [ Aaaand done. Time to disappear again I suppose~ ] Category:Blog posts